


That Time in the Impala

by laroux74



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, My OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all of fandom knows that Dean would be pissed if anyone but him got some in his baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time in the Impala

There are times where Sam and Peter's lives cross in the middle of nowhere. Neither of their lives are what everyone else would call normal. 

Peter was in town looking doing some clean up for his brother, It seemed like that was his full time job now, he hadn't been in scrubs for months. Sometimes he missed the normalcy of his life before. But he had accepted what his life had become long ago. The one thing he was thankful for was that this new life had led him to Sam.

The Winchester's where in town doing the usual. Chasing demons, taking orders from demons, talking to angels and fighting the world trying to save it from itself. This has been Sam's life for years, he barely knows anything else.

And here they both are, somewhere in middle America, both chasing ghosts for their families. 

Sam had called Peter about a week ago to check in, he did this when he could but it wasn't a regular thing. Peter was always glad to hear Sam's voice. It was then that they realized they would be in the same city this week. They made plans to touch base and get together.  That is what brought Peter to this random diner in some random hick town at 10pm on a Tuesday. 

The Impala pulled up in front, Peter heard it before he saw it. By the time Sam pulls into the parking spot Peter is throwing his money for coffee and pie on the table and walking towards the door. Meeting Sam before he even has the chance to reach the ramp to the door. It's all Peter can do not to launch himself at Sam.

"Let's get out of here NOW" Peter says. Sam let's him know that he, as usual, is sharing a room with Dean.   
"And seriously no matter how hard you try Peter, Dean will not join us"   
Peter smiles "A boy can try. I'll come back to the hotel with you and we can get our own room"   
Sam agrees and the two men get into the black car.

 

Once they get back to the hotel Sam sees the curtain of their room open slightly and Dean peer out, then scowl and close the shade. It's taken Dean some time to get used to Sam and Peter. Sam knows it's not who or what Peter is, Dean just doesn't like Sam being so close to anyone. Male or female. He brings up Jessica often. Sam has tried to explain how Peter is different but it just doesn't work. 

Sam turns the car off and sees that Peter saw Dean too, even though he pretends not to. He turns to Sam and smiles, then leans in to kiss him. Sam stops him inches from his face and asked about the room. 

"Later" says Peter "It's gorgeous out, let's just sit here for a bit" He grabs Sam's face and brings it to his. "I like how high school this feels, especially with big brother watching over us"

"You made out with lots of dudes in motel parking lots in high school?" Sam jokes "In Manhattan? I don't know much about normal high school life but that seems wrong" Sam then leans forward to kiss Peter.

Sam rests his hand on Peter's hip before running in over the front of his pants. He feels that Peter is rock hard. They are sitting sideways on the front seat. Sam fumbles with Peter's zipper and pants, loosening them just enough to slide his hand inside. Peter gasps when the cold hand touches his warm skin. Sam is lifting him ever slightly up with his other hand and sliding Peter's pants down to his knees. 

This allows Sam to get a full grip around Peter.  After jerking him off for a few minutes Sam breaks from Peter and pushes him back into the car seat. Then lowers his face into Peter's lap. This shocks Peter a little, since they are in Dean's car and this is not something that is ok. As soon as he thinks of it he gets more excited. He can't help it he always loved the risk of getting caught. High School. It was different than Sam ever knew.

Peter can never get over how good it feels to have Sam go down him. His mouth was made to have a cock in it, his cock. Warm and wet, the way he uses just a little teeth when he gets to the tip, the way he rolls his tongue over the tip. It makes him crazy. Peter loudly groans as Sam slowly removes himself with a loud wet pop. Sam looks up Peter, he's getting close and Sam wants to watch him cum. Peter looks down at Sam and nods. 

If either had been paying attention that would have seen the curtain part once more, seen the door to the room open and seen Dean walking down the stairs towards the parking lot.

But they didn't, so Sam went right back to sucking Peter off and just as Peter began to cum the driver's side door opened and a rush of cool night air rushed in. Then...

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!! WHAT THE FFF.... WHO THE...... MY BABY!! BOTH OF YOU OUT! NO DON'T FINISH GET OOOOOOUT!!"

Peter finished around the "Who?" part. Sam had been getting up at the "don't finish" part. Sam turned and looked at Dean smiled and wiped his mouth for effect only. 

"Too late for that Bro"

Dean turned and stormed off.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
